Longing for The Impossible?
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: She didn't know what to do, she is afraid of being rejected, she is afraid of being separated from her... but she is in love, and she will have to learn how to accept her feelings... and others feelings. Rating MAY change, RubyDia slowburn (kinda) eventually RubyxDiax...
1. The Start of The Beginning

I honestly don't know how to start this again… so all I have to say is: I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

 ** _Dia_**

Dia woke up late at night, she had been studying till it was almost midnight. She could feel something warm pressing against her back along with a pair of soft arms that limited her movements, she turned around slowly.

"..." She could feel her face burst into flames because of the embarrassment, Ruby, her little sister, was hugging her tightly, she couldn't remember her entering her bed, her eyes rested on her lips for a couple of seconds and she could feel her face burn even more, 'Enough!' She told herself, this feeling had been in her for a long time and she knew it simply could not be.

Ruby hugged her harder, nuzzling her neck with her tiny and soft nose, Dia could not help but hug her back and smile, it was not a happy smile, it was a longing smile, a helplessness and sad smile caused by knowing that whatever she felt, without a doubt, would never be reciprocated.

Yes, Dia had been in love with Ruby for over two years, their mothers were not always with them, and she had grown up with Ruby almost all her life. She did not blame their mothers for what she felt, they worked very hard, almost every day, but whenever they were with them, they made sure to make worth of every second.

She did not remember why she had fallen in love with Ruby, she remembered the looks she gave her from time to time, the happiness she felt when Ruby embraced her, or the mixed feelings of euphoria and depression when she told her that she _loved_ her.

For a long time, she considered if she was sick, that what she felt was not something natural and that anyone who learned about said feelings would think that she was a depraved person,

She was tired of thinking this way, she knew that longing to be with someone could not turn her into a sick person, of course, she knew that she shouldn't try anything with Ruby, mainly to avoid problems for her, besides, she feared that if anyone learned about it they would separate them forever and send them away from their home.

Ruby did not deserve that, she deserved to grow surrounded by happiness, she deserved to finish high school, then college, she deserved a good work and... she _deserved_ getting married. She felt a horrible pain in her chest when she thought of this, and cupped her sister's cheek with her hand, the intoxicating softness flaring her senses, she knew it would be only normal for her to be a mere observer, impotent, depressed, forced to feel happy for the "Happy Couple" and _probably_ take her sister to the altar and then...

"O-Onee-chan?" Ruby had awakened with a soft and cute yawn, but as she watched Dia's face, she woke up completely and now looked at her with concern all over her cute face, "Why are you crying Onee-chan? What's going on? You feel bad? Did Ruby do something wrong?" Dia withdrew her hand from Ruby's cheek and touched her own face. It was true, she was crying and had not noticed, Ruby's words finally entered her mind and she could not stop the new burst of tears that took over her, she saw Ruby's eyes wet too "Onee-chan, w-what's going on? Please, don't cry... Onee-chan... " She felt her sister hugging her harder and she did the same, clinging to her as if her life depended on that soft and warm body.

"D-Don't leave me ..." Dia said sobbing, feeling completely lost, she knew she shouldn't cry now, she knew that Ruby would start asking her questions and she was too weak to create a quick lie.

"I will never do it." Dia felt the change of tone in Ruby's normal voice, she said it with force and conviction.

This made her cry a lot stronger, hugging Ruby with such a force that seemed to be hurting her.

Slowly she calmed down, feeling Ruby's firm and tender embrace, she didn't think her sister would stay so calm… and she had to remind herself that her tender and shy sister had already grown up, she felt the tears welling up again but Ruby just held her more tightly, whispering words of affection in her ear.

Finally, she managed to calm down completely, but she couldn't help the shivers that Ruby's little fingers caused by tapping lightly on her spine.

"So… would you tell me why you were crying?" her face turned white, she knew Ruby would ask, but she didn't know what to say, a single word, an action that betrayed her feelings and everything was over, trying not to get into panic mode, she set the tone of her voice as neutral as she could…

 _She couldn't let her sister know the truth_ "I-I ... I had a dream, _μ's_ was back ... and they were singing 'Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari' and I think I got a little emotional..." she struck herself internally, she knew it was a terrible excuse...

"I see... _μ's_ coming back now seems to be unlikely... but... you asked me not to leave you…" The color that had barely returned to her face faded in seconds.

"I-I said that because... that's what the fans yelled... 'Don't leave us' but I think what I screamed... was for them not to leave me..." she struck herself internally again, it was a pathetic response.

"O-Okay..." Ruby let out another yawn that made Dia's heart beat a little faster "I'll be with you, just… please don't... cry... anymore..." she ended up falling asleep, leaving Dia alone with her thoughts, longing to be more than a sister to the petite girl in her arms, she yawned and kissed her sister's forehead tenderly, feeling a warm tingle in her lips, she tried to memorize everything about the red-head cute face but she couldn't fight the tiredness that made her eyes sting. At last, she didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

She dreamed about the ocean, beautiful, calm and bathed in moonlight, just like her sister, who was at her side, holding her hand and resting her head in Dia's shoulder, the butterflies she had grown fond to feel ever so present in her stomach, and when she heard those three magical and so, so longed words leave Ruby's soft lips, Dia showed a genuinely happy smile.

* * *

She watched them with all the love in the world, she couldn't hear much of their conversation, but she could see that both looked happy in the arms of the other. Suddenly, she felt a soft pair of arms wrap around her waist, smiling as she recognized those small and soft hands, she held them with love and tenderness, caressing her fingers with her thumb, feeling the warmness of her wife's ring.

"You're late..." she heard that sweet, childish voice, she could almost feel her pouting lips "... but you are here" her heart stopped for a moment and then began to beat rapidly.

Slowly, she turned around and hugged her wife, putting all her love in that hug, she lifted her off the ground while she laughed as quiet as she could, she rained kisses all over her face and as she carefully dropped her, she noticed that her wife looked a little bit dizzy but happy nevertheless, she took her time to look at her and noticed that she wore a red sweater, _her_ red sweater, it was a little longer, almost reaching her knees. With a smile as big as the sun itself, she kissed her wife tenderly.

"Sorry for being late ..." her wife put a finger to her lips, silencing her and shaking her head.

"How many times have I told you that you don't need to justify why you're late? You're here and that's all that matters." They both smiled and kissed each other again basking in their other half company. Her wife broke the silence first "They look really cute together, don't they?" They watched their two daughters, smiling as Dia hug Ruby closer with a radiant smile in her face.

"They are..." she suddenly remembered what she had seen a few moments before. "Dia was crying."

"What? Why? " said her wife, looking worriedly at her eldest daughter.

"I do not know, when I passed by, I saw Dia was awake and suddenly she began to cry, then Ruby woke up and hugged her tightly, they talked a little and fell asleep" while saying this, she observed her wife. She seemed lost in thought and was frowning lightly.

"Well, whatever Ruby did, it brightened Dia's mood." they looked at their daughters again, and Dia looked happier than ever.

As they watched their daughters, she felt her wife tiptoeing and whispering in her ear _"You know? I've been waiting for you for a looong time and I want you to know that... I am not wearing anything under this sweater... anything"_ her wife's last words, followed by a soft nibble to her earlobe made her swallow hard. _"Why..."_ she licked her neck, making her tremble with anticipation _"Don't you let..."_ she began to slowly pull her towards their room and when they were at the door she struck the final blow _"... Number One Wife in the Universe Nico Ni~ take care of you… Maki-chan..."_

Maki lost the last string of reason left in her, lifting her wife with grace and carrying her bridal-style, she closed the door while Nico kissed her collarbone. Making sure no one would open it, she took Nico to the bed that had so many times witnessed their love, and in no time, all of their clothes began to fly across the room, and Maki's only coherent thought was the gladness she felt for turning their walls soundproofed, Nico was noisy, but she had a feeling that not even the walls would hide their love sounds.

She felt happy, with her adorable wife and her two daughters, she didn't need anything else.

* * *

 **N/A:** Well… I decided to translate this… Yay! I'm not entirely sure it's one hundred percent accurate… but I hope you can give me some feedback so I can learn more English and become a better writer :D

Thanks for taking your time to read my story of this cute couple.

~THoTD, He Who Ships Everything ;3


	2. Family Time, (Happy Birthday, Nico)

How about some NicoMaki to make us happy in my waifu's birthday ;3

Enjoy! And if something is wrong with my translation please tell me.

* * *

"Onee-chan, wake up…" Dia drifted away from her wonderful dreams, she heard a tender and cute voice call for her, an intoxicating scent filling her head, and if it were up to her, she would stay in the comfortable place where she was resting. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting a pair of eyes the same color as hers, followed by the beautiful, lacy and long red hair of the person she loved the most in the world. "Good morning Onee-chan!" said her beautiful sister, with a smile that defied the sun itself.

"..." she felt her face burn like a stove, even more knowing that Ruby had probably noticed this too.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Ruby pressed her forehead to touch Dia's and the older sister felt her face burst into flames while her heart raced inside her ribcage, and her eyes wandering to her sister's beautiful and parted lips didn't help at all, she quickly got up and ran out of her room, closing the door behind her and breathing rapidly.

"Dia?" the surprise made her gasp, her mother, Maki watched her with curiosity and amusement. "What's wrong with you?" she said with a tender smile.

"N-nothing, just... I thought I saw a spider on my pillow and..." leaving the sentence in the air, she began to consider if she was on a bad-excuses spree, but Maki chuckled softly.

"Really? Is that why you came out of your room that way?" Dia's mind returned to the moment Ruby touched her forehead with hers and felt her face go warm again.

"Are you okay?" asked Maki with concern in her voice.

"Y-Yes, I just feel a little warm, nothing important," letting out a sigh of resignation, Maki stopped asking questions. Dia sighed in her head, she knew her excuses wouldn't save her every time.

Suddenly the door to her room opened. "Onee-chan! Why did you run like th-... Mom!" Ruby hugged Maki tightly and she hugged her back, Dia smiled at the tender scene, gasping when her mother pulled on her arm, hugging her too, she felt Ruby's arm hug her, and she let out a sigh of happiness.

"Ruby! Dia! Maki! Breakfast is ready!" The three of them smiled, that shout had been their morning greetings for a long time, even though Nico didn't have that much time and they also had a chef, she had set herself to cook them breakfast all days and they all enjoyed it without objection, Maki always told them with pride that " _Her Nico-chan_ " always cooked delicious meals and that was one of the reasons her family had accepted their older mother.

She always told that story with a huge smile, and this time was no exception:

 ** _Story Time_**

 _Nico came out of her classroom chatting with Nozomi and Eli, when suddenly Maki approached her quickly with a pale face, grabbing her hand and dragging her away, ignoring her girlfriend protests._

 _"Ara, Makichi, how rude! Be more gent ...!" Maki shot her a look that made her turquoise-eyed friend shiver._

 _"Maki-chan, what's wrong? Where are we going?" seeing that no one seemed to be near them, Maki stopped and looked at Nico as if this was the last time she would see her._

 _"N-Nico-chan... my mother... discovered the messages you sent me yesterday..." Nico's face paled even more than Maki's, those messages were... a little more than personal._

 _"Maki-chan... What happened after that? Please tell me that you were not forbidden to go out with me..." she could feel her eyes sting with unshed tears, both from sadness and anger. She didn't go through so much just for someone to take away her beautiful and amazing girlfriend._

 _"What? No! Nico-chan, I will never let that happen!" the redhead hugged her tightly, feeling her girlfriend's hands wrap around her and letting her scent soothe her, she felt Nico hug her even more tightly._

 _"Maki-chan, do you know that I love you with all my heart? And that no matter what happens, I will not let anything separate us" they kissed softly, letting the happiness from being near their other half take away their problems. "So... what did your mom tell you?" Maki slipped out of the embrace and looked at Nico nervously._

 _"Well... she... told me to invite you to my house…" Maki closed her eyes, waiting for her girlfriend's reaction._

 _"What?" was all she said, Maki watched her with more nervousness and Nico simply gave her a confused look._

 _"She wants you to come to dinner tonight." Nico was still looking at her with confusion. "Nico-chan?"_

 _"... Well, Maki-chan, could you prepare my funeral?" Suddenly, she felt Maki glare her with eyes cold as ice, she could only do her 'Nico Ni~' pose when she felt Maki's hand gently hitting her head._

 _"Nico-chan! I'm trying to be serious, she just wants you to come to a simple dinner, she will not try to kill you, I'll make sure to protect you!" Maki looked at her in annoyance while Nico laughed lightly, her heart racing faster._

 _"It was a joke Maki-chan, I would love to go dinner at your house, maybe this way I can ask the blessings from both your mom and dad..." she said the last thing with a mischievous smile, even more when she noticed she had accomplished her purpose, her girlfriend was red as a tomato, stammering and about to faint._

 _"Ara ... Did I hear well, Elichi? Did our little daughter just ask Maki-chan to marry her?" Eli and Nozomi came out from behind a corner, the last one smirking, Maki fainted from embarrassment._

-.-

"Nico-chan! I was surprised, but not so much that I'd faint!" Nico laughed hard as Ruby and Dia smiled at Maki's embarrassment.

"Anyway... as I was saying..."

-.-

 _Nozomi looked at both with malice and tenderness at the same time, it was a sight a bit strange but at the same time beautiful "And I thought Makichi would ask it first…" she faked tears with amusement._

 _"Nozomi! That's not it! I-I do want to marry Maki-chan and live together and..." Nico stayed silent after that little rant, her face burning. "I mean, if she wants..." they all looked at Maki, who looked scared for a moment until she ran away as quickly as she could._

 _"Maki-chan! Nozomi... you'll better be sorry…" she ran after her, but as she turned the first corner in her way, she felt someone pull at her arm._

 _She was wrapped in a warm embrace and felt a pair of soft lips lay on hers with all the tenderness in the world "Nico-chan..." said her girlfriend with a radiant smile "I love you" she pulled Nico again, kissing her with passion._

 _"..." Nico had no words to describe how she felt at that moment, she was always taken by surprise when her girlfriend acted according to what her heart dictated._

 _"I also want to marry you Nico-chan... when we grow up of course… but... someday" Maki smiled at her with love and tenderness._

 _Nico wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her with all her might, every day she thanked the gods for giving her the opportunity to have a girlfriend as wonderful as Maki was, but today she thought that was not enough, Maki was perfect, there were moments when they both fought but that almost always ended in both... doing… 'things'..._

 _"I'll go with you, Maki-chan, I'll show your parents that the Super Idol Nico Ni~ is the best girlfriend in the world." she smiled at her equally smiling girlfriend._

 _"You already are," Maki said, embracing her with tenderness. "You're the best girlfriend in the universe for me Nico-chan"_

 _They both kissed just as the bell announced the end of the recess, and Nico escorted Maki to her classroom, giving her a quick peck on the lips and promising her to come for her after school._

 _Maki entered her classroom with a radiant smile and everyone wondered what had happened for the serious and cold Maki to radiate happiness around her._

 _-.-_

 _"Y-You know what? I left the stove on and…" Maki looked at her with annoyance._

 _"Should you not have gone and turn it off about eight hours ago?" She let out a soft chuckle, taking Nico's hand and giving it a slight squeeze, the effect was instantaneous, Nico stopped being nervous, and returned the squeeze with love._

 _"Sorry, the nerves..." they both smiled and Nico rang the bell without hesitation._

 _"'Nishikino's residence, who's calling?'" A soft voice was heard over the intercom._

 _"Mom! I know Yamada-san has the day off today, you don't have to pretend to be the receptionist, "Maki almost yelled, annoyed._

 _"'Maki... you scare me... I'll open the door in a moment'" Maki's mother did not look scared at all when she said that and seemed to be having the time of her life._

 _"Maki-chan..." Nico started to say._

 _"Don't worry Nico-chan, she's always like that," Maki said, still showing annoyance but smiling at the same time._

 _"O-Okay ..." Nico said, it seemed that Maki loved her mom just as much as she did, she just needed a few pushes to prove it._

 _"Good afternoon, Nico-chan, Maki... come in," said Maki's mom with a big smile._

 _"G-Good afternoon Nishikino-san" although Maki's hand held hers tightly, nerves got the better out of her._

 _"Nico-chan, there's no need to be nervous, we already met, right?" she smiled and she felt the same effect as Maki's affection take over her, she immediately felt calm, there was something in the Nishikinos that conveyed so much peace and tranquility... "And by the way, you can call me Mom" she winked and Nico remained static, she almost fainted, if not for Maki, who held her by the waist and helped her stand._

 _"Mom!" Maki was losing her patience._

 _"It's the truth, Maki, I have nothing against your relationship, and I really hope we get to know each other better." Maki smiled slightly and Nico felt her eyes get wet but she calmed down quickly._

 _"Thank you..._ Mom…" _to be honest, she loved the way that sounded… it made her sound like she was now part of Maki-chan's family._

 _"_ _You're welcome, Nico-chan... by the way, Maki, Reiko-san said he could not come today, I think he got sick so I'm going to call someone to replace him for today." Reiko was the Nishikino's personal chef, him not being here made Nico realize this was her moment to show Maki and her parents that she was serious with her relationship with their daughter._

 _"Actually, I'm very good at cooking and it's still early, how about I cook dinner for you?" she knew that Maki's glare should already have caused her to freeze, but this was the best opportunity to show what she could do for Maki._

 _"That's... great, my husband will be here at eight and we have three hours left for him to arrive" both Nishikino smiled, apparently Maki also loved his father very much... she smiled lightly, feeling melancholic for just a moment._

 _She let herself be guided by Maki's mom, arriving at the kitchen and Nico couldn't help but be surprised by it, if the kitchen in Maki's villa house was beautiful, this one looked like a paradise, all the instruments that Nico could need were there, she grinned happily and immediately began to work._

 _-.-_

 _After Maki told her what was her father and mother's favorite food, she gathered the ingredients and began cooking, being watched silently by the mother and the daughter, they both looked at her impressively, Nico was very good at what she was doing and now she was working even harder, she seemed a professional. Sometimes she saw Maki and her mother whispering but that wouldn't bother her, because she loved to see her Maki-chan blush._

 _She made them leave when she was working on the presentation, now that she was watching her work closely, it seemed to be one of her best meals, she noticed the hour, it was almost eight o'clock, she left the kitchen and saw Maki in front of her smiling._

 _"Nico-chan, no matter how things go today, I want you to know that I'll never leave you, I'll be by your side forever and..." she was silenced by Nico's lips that settled on her own gently._

 _"Wow, am I interrupting something?" said a voice behind them, both separated with their faces as red as Maki's hair._

 _"N-No, you're not… Mom" Maki said, retreating into the living room as quickly as she could._

 _"W-Well, if you'll excuse me," Nico went after Maki, but an arm held her gently._

 _"Nico-chan, take care of my daughter, please." Nico could see that her eyes were a little wet and she could not help but hug her mother in law, she had never liked to see any violet eyes shedding tears._

 _"I will, every day, with my life if necessary!" she felt Maki's mother hug her harder and after a moment she released her._

 _"I know, Maki has changed a lot since she started dating you, maybe I didn't know it at the time but I already had my suspicions... she looks very happy and I only ask you to promise me that you will keep it that way forever" Nico had never been happier, Maki's mother accepted her completely and she would make sure that it would stay that way._

 _"I promise to make Maki-chan the happiest woman in the world for as long as I can," she said and smiled._

 _Suddenly the front door opened and they heard Maki greet someone._

 _"Good luck and don't worry, he doesn't bite... and if he does... I'll kill him" both of them laughed._

 _"Naoko?" Nico froze at the voice of Maki's father, but Naoko gave her a look of approval and all of her worries vanished instantly. They both walked to the room where Maki and her father were talking warmly._

 _"Good evening, Mr. Nishikino-san, it is a pleasure to meet you." the man was watching her curiously, curiosity that became much stronger as Maki stood beside her girlfriend and held her hand with a nervous but beautiful smile. "I am... your daughter's girlfriend"_

 _Maki's father's face went through different stages, curiosity, surprise, and finally happiness, this was something neither Maki nor Nico were expecting from him, even Naoko seemed to be a little surprised at this but she smiled radiantly._

 _"So... this is the girl you talked so much about, Maki-chan...?" they all fell silent; Maki didn't remember the last time her father had smiled mischievously. "She is righ-…?" Naoko hit his head, annoyed._

 _"Because you're the one making those kind of jokes does not fit you at all, Hiroomi" Hiroomi laughed, getting another hit from Naoko._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just that this does not happen every day... How about we have dinner and you both tell me a little about how both of you met?" Hiroomi smile made everyone in the room smile as well._

 _-.-_

 _They ate, laughing and enjoying the food, everything was going well, stories were exchanged and every story made them laugh harder, when everyone finished their dinner, they were laughing particularly at how Naoko had met Hiroomi, which involved a lot of troubles when he confessed to Naoko ending in an embarrassed but rather happy Hiroomi._

 _"It really was delicious, Reiko really did his best this time" they exchanged looks between them and this didn't go unnoticed by Maki's father. "What happened? Was it poisoned?" this was the fifteenth time Naoko had hit her husband slightly and she was doing it now with amusement._

 _"To be honest… I did it" Nico said, smiling slightly._

 _Suddenly, Hiroomi got up at an incredible speed, approaching Nico who could only shrink in her seat, thinking she had done something wrong, suddenly he offered his hand to Nico, saying with bright eyes,_

 _"Welcome to the family, Nico Yazawa"_

 _-.-_

"Maki-chan… he really scared me, I thought he would not like it if I was the one who did it…" Maki pressed her hand to her wife's.

"Really? Even from the beginning he already seemed to love you Nico-chan... I really appreciate everything you've done for me since that day… I love you" she kissed her slowly, Ruby and Dia looked away, not out of shame but to give their mothers some space.

"I love you too…, thank you for being by my side all these years... and thank you for giving birth to our two wonderful daughters," Nico whispered happily.

Both girls smiled, they loved their mothers unconditionally and they both knew they loved them too.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello! How about we take a moment to congratulate the Number One Idol in the Universe Nico Ni~ for her birthday with a little bit of NicoMaki for our souls :3

That being said, I want to thank _TheShadowHunter0547_ , _bobzity1_ , _jeanette12_ , _katharseis_ and _SupahStarmon_ for Fav/Following this story uwu.

I also want to give a bigger thanks to _bobzity1_ for her/his review, and don't worry, everyone in this story will be happy, I'll make sure of it :D

.

Thanks for reading

.

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	3. It's for the Best

Weeeellll… guess I'm back(Question mark?) I honestly wasn't expecting to forget (Yeah, I totally forgot to translate) about this version… hope you find it well written and interesting enough that you don't want to kill me with stones…

-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Dia_**

After that shamelessly-repeated-every-single-day story, they finished breakfast, and every Yazawa went to the door, the elders smiling tenderly at their daughters. Brief goodbyes were said, and both sisters started their way towards another year at school.

"Wait," Dia and Ruby stopped and looked at her raven-haired mother. "Ruby, today is your first day in high school, I know you're going to be fine but still... Dia, please take care of her" said Nico, showing them a beautiful smile that made both their daughters smile back, Dia missed the times at Middle School when she could go home with Ruby, hands firmly grasped… because shortly after she started High School, she went to school alone, she ate lunch alone (That was to be expected since she was busy studying and trying to get a position at the Council) and she had to return alone… and then she became even more lonely and introverted when she stopped talking with those two…

"Dia, you will graduate this year and I know you're doing great… but… don't you think you need someone else to help you with the Student Council?" Maki said with concern, she had had this conversation before but Dia was always reserved about it.

"I'll be fine, mum, besides, Aunt Eli and Aunt Nozomi gave me lots of good advice" this was not a lie, her aunts had helped her a lot over the course of her last year as the last active member on the Council, and she was very grateful for that.

"… Then I'll have to thank Nozomi later…" said Nico looking at her wrist watch, she grinned manically. "I think two little girls are going to be arriving late on their first day of school…" Dia and Ruby looked at the little watch with horror and left running as fast as they could, waving their hands at their two mothers who laughed at the comical scene.

After they left, they agreed to walk a little faster than normal instead of running desperately, Uranohoshi's High School was relatively near their house and it didn't take more than five minutes to arrive.

They walked in comfortable silence for most of the walk, until Ruby talked, startling Dia.

"Onee-chan... Why did you run away from the bedroom in the morning?" Dia felt her face go a little bit warmer, and her eyes averted Ruby's gaze.

"I-I already told you, there was a spider on my pillow and I was scared, that's all…" her voice didn't sound convincing but she couldn't help it. She forced herself to look at Ruby's face and she stared at her little sister cute pout, this made her heart beat extremely fast, she couldn't help but to think of how kissing those beautiful red lips would be... 'Stop!' she tried to scold herself but it was to no avail, she kept staring.

"You could have told me; I was there too." Dia let out a sigh of relief, Ruby had believed her poor excuse. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to starting High School… Ganbaruby!" Dia let out a soft giggle, she loved Ruby's cuteness and innocence… even if it made her feel guiltier about her feelings.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand join hers', and her heart began to race, making her stop completely in her tracks, she felt as if her whole body was engulfed by flames and she could hear how Ruby called her name worryingly.

She pulled her hand as fast as she could, shock written all over her face. She saw that they were close to their school and she started running, she bumped into someone, and heard her say "I'm sorry _zura_ " but she didn't care, she continued her escape and she didn't stop until she was at the school entrance, she watched the people promoting their clubs. She felt tears start to swell in her eyes, and not wanting anyone to look at her like that, she kept running.

She finally stopped to catch her breath when she arrived at the Council room. She opened the door with her key and entered quickly, closing the door and resting her back against it. Slowly, she fell to the floor and started crying softly feeling her whole body protest at the large amount of emotion and exhaustion she had put it through, she felt a slight tingling in her hand, and with it, the constant memory of how much time it had been held by the little redhead, crying silently, she hugged her hand, she knew it was extremely rude to leave Ruby but she couldn't help it, when their hands came together, she lost all sense of reality, she desperately wanted to hold her hand tighter, she wanted to hug her, kiss her with all her soul!… but she knew that it would be a big mistake to do it without knowing Ruby's feelings first and also in front of all the students.

"It's not fair…" she was well aware that the feelings she had for her sweet and innocent little sister were considered a sin and completely out of place for most people, but she oh-so wanted to send their opinions flying away.

She continued to scold herself with these thoughts until the bell that announced the ceremony of entrance pulled her away, she, as President wasn't that much allowed to arrive late, no doubt she would get into trouble if she stayed there for much longer; She wiped her face and walked slowly toward the auditorium, earned a good scold of her teachers and went to give the welcome speech she had been rehearsing with Ruby. She still felt a slight pain at the thought of her sister's name but she let it pass, she needed to be concentrated in the speech.

"..." Now that she was watching the audience completely, she counted less than a hundred students, she was aware that their school had lost many students over the years but she could have never imagined that the losses would be so extensive.

 _'Ruby is not there_ ' was her second thought, as she counted a second time, soon, many of the students and teachers started murmuring, wondering why she hadn't started yet, she forced herself to stay instead of running to find her sister, if she did, she would need to explain a lot of things to a lot of people who she didn't want to see her like this.

-.-

At the end of the ceremony (She had watched impatiently as a new first year gave her own speech), she ran for her sister, absence during the entrance ceremony was usually treated with detention and she did not want Ruby to have troubles on her first day of High school.

She would have never expected the words she would hear next, such simple words would trigger a series of events that in the following days would change their life completely, and several others too.

"Ruby-chan, everything will be okay, do not cry any more please..." she heard as she walked next to the restrooms, stopping dead in her tracks at the sobs of someone she immediately recognized as Ruby, she immediately felt a lot of pain when she listened it, the little usually cheerful and full of life girl sounded really hurt and she knew it was her fault.

"Hanamaru-chan... what will happen if she thinks we're too big to keep holding hands..." Her voice was very badly heard "I think she no longer wants to spend more time with me..." Dia felt her eyes hazy with tears about to stream down her face ' _That's the problem._ ' she thought ' _My only wish is to spend my whole life with you…_ ' she heard her little sister breath shakily "Hanamaru-chan, what should I do? "

"..." there was a long silence only broken by Ruby's slight sobs, the girl named Hanamaru started talking cautiously "Give her a little time, I'm sure Dia-senpai loves you to bits..." ' _Oh, if only you knew how much I love her…'_ she noticed that she was slightly upset with that girl for no reason - she vaguely recognized her as the daughter of one of her mothers' friends.

Then she realized, Ruby already had a close friend, she no longer needed to be at her side at all times, she could be closer with her, not having to care about moral limbos or anything… she now knew why she was upset with the girl… she… actually had a good chance with Ruby… this thought broke her will and the wave of tears she had managed to control, fell freely from her eyes.

"Maybe it's for the best..." she whispered, Ruby deserved to live a normal life, a life free from her inappropriate feelings; slowly and without making any noise, Dia stepped away from the restroom, walking slowly and with a huge feeling of dread, to classes.

-.-

Earlier in the morning, both sisters had agreed to meet at the front door of the school… but when Dia arrived, she couldn't find anyone, she felt the tears well up again, but she stopped herself, the place was full of people and it would not be well seen if the Student Council president cried for no apparent reason.

 _'It's for the best'_ she tried to say again, a mantra that had brought her an empty type of reprieve during the day, preventing her from getting totally depressed but without bringing her any kind of consolation.

When Dia arrived at her house, she immediately went to her room, she wanted to rest a little, last night she had stayed up late, and she was exhausted, and she also wanted some reprieve from the guiltiness she had for having caused so much pain to Ruby

What she didn't expect was to see Ruby leave _her_ room just as she was about to enter hers, they stared at each other for a long time, pain reflected in both pairs of eyes.

The first to break the uncomfortable silence was Ruby, who lowered her head preventing Dia to see her face and hiding something behind her back. "Welcome home Onee-chan..." Dia took a step back, Ruby's tone was nothing like the one she always used with her, it was cold, hurt, full of anguish, she felt a lump in her throat and saw that Ruby was trembling, her heart clenched and she raised a hand… but she shouldn't, she shouldn't let her feelings get a hold of her… but inside her, she screamed, wanting nothing more than to embrace the little girl to herself and never let go again…

But she couldn't, and Ruby, who watched her hand with hope, saw it return to her side in something close to slow motion.

The redhead turned around and ran to her room, closing it behind her loudly. Dia clenched her fists so hard it started to hurt, she longed to go into Ruby's room, she longed to hold her in her arms and tell her that she was sorry, that she never wanted to leave her, she longed to tell her how much… tell her how much she loved her…

But she couldn't, she knew what that would mean, if someone found them… if her mothers found them, they would try to separate them and she knew she couldn't stop them, she would be left to watch the inevitable.

No, if avoiding being separated from the person she loved the most meant that she had to avoid her… then it would be that way, no matter how much she could hurt the girl… it was the best for both of them.

That night, she stayed up all night, ignoring her exhaustion, and thinking… wanting to reach for her sister, to reach through the slim wall that separated them and which let her listen to her cries.

But even if she could reach through that wall, there was a bigger wall between them that grew every second.

"It's for the best," she whispered to herself, when her little sister stopped sobbing.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** A little bit of angst for the body :D It was the main gender of this fic before I decided against it…

Special thanks to those who fav/followed this story: _ziddag14_ , _Eramis8_ , _Death_ _Gremory_ , _yzyr_ , _MDJkrystal12_ , _crazyjman80_ and _Vicatron_ , you make me really happy :3

So, here are the reviews:

 ** _bobzity1:_** Nico Nico Niiiiiiiii! I'm glad you like it, yes, we start with the angst, but hopefully it will not be as angsty as I originally wrote it…

 ** _yzyr:_** I'm really sorry that you had to wait since… JULY! Damn me… I'll try my best from now on, even if I had to get someone to help me!

.

Eso te incluye a tí _**Hoshizora6680**_ , trataré de no quedarme tan atascado en la original ;'D

.

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


End file.
